


There Will Be Blood

by nerdella83



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dark Percy, M/M, PJO/HOO x Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul AU, fluff?, minor pernico, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdella83/pseuds/nerdella83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are unlikely best friends. But the city of Tokyo is swarming with ghouls, and Will has a secret he can never tell Nico...<br/>Except one day, Nico finds Will at a bad time.<br/>What will become of their friendship? Will this sway Nico's crush on his best friend? And where the f**k did Percy come from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic on AO3, my first Solangelo fic, and my first Tokyo Ghoul AU. Don't hate me if it's shit, okay? I'm trying my best.  
> Thanks for reading ^^  
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO/HOO, NOR DO I OWN TOKYO GHOUL. THE CHARACTERS IN THIS WORK OF FICTION ARE NOT MINE, CREDIT TO THEIR OWNERS FOR CREATING THEM.

Chapter 1

"Hey, Nico, wait up!" Will called, struggling through the masses of evening rush hour Tokyo to catch up to his best friend. Nico didn't turn around, but slowed to a walk so that Will would be able to reach him.

"I haven't seen you at all this week! How are you?" he asked loudly over the crowd.

"Breathless! I swear, I started calling you like, five minutes ago. Are you going deaf in one ear or something?" Will teased, laughing as Nico shoved him. A passing businessman, whom Will had stumbled into and apologised profusely to, shambled away, grunting about 'the youth of today'. Nico rolled his eyes and steered Will in the opposite direction. "Come on, let's go grab a coffee."

"Alrighty," Will agreed, smiling at Nico, "I'm buying this time."

 

They walked into a nearby coffee shop, glad to be out of the cold. After ordering and receiving their drinks, Nico watched Will drop some brown cubes into his brew. "You always put those in your coffee. Is it brown sugar?"

"Something like that," Will replied absent-mindedly. Nico seemed satisfied, and lifted his cup for a sip. His face contorted into a grimace. "Ugh. This tastes like sludge."

"No way," Will grinned. "Let me try it." He picked up his cup and tipped his head back. "Ergh! That's disgusting! Aw, dude!" he laughed at Nico's disappointed, pissed-off expression. "Want me to get you a hot chocolate?"

"I'm always a slut for hot chocolate," Nico replied, the corner of his mouth tugging. "Though you know what I could really go for? McDonalds."

"Again?" Will laughed. "If you're not careful, you'll end up battling heart disease, di Angelo. I told ya, you gotta take care of yourself."

"Says you," Nico retorted, "Come to think of it, I never see you eat anything. Are you sure you're not anorexic or something?" Will lifted up his shirt, exposing a faintly toned chest. "I don't know man, see any bones there? Go on, have a feel if you want."

"Gee, I don't know. Do you even lift?" Will shook his head.

"You are one sassy little emo."

"For the last time, I'm not an emo!"

"What are you listening to right now?" Will asked, pointing at Nico's earbuds. There was a pause.

"...Welcome To The Black Parade..."

"I rest my case."

 

They went quiet, Nico glaring into his cup of sludge ('I swear to God I'm NOT an emo'), Will staring out of the window. They listened to a TV in the corner broadcasting news. "On tonight's news: late last night, another ghoul attack was witnessed. The scene of the crime, a small police base in Ward 14, is swarming with investigators. Names such as the Gourmet and the Glutton have popped up in the search for suspicion, and four casualties have been counted." The news show ended and a new programme started.

"I wonder what it must be like to be a ghoul. No one ever seems to look at it from their point of view. They have to do it to eat, after all."

Nico mused quietly, watching the footage shown on the TV with concern.

"I suppose..." Will agreed shiftily, and returned to watching the world go bye through the window. Suddenly Will grabbed Nico's arm, knocking his coffee flying. "Good riddance," he muttered, staring at the pasty grey-brown goop covering the floor. He then noticed that Will was pointing out of the window.

"For God's sake, Nico, just look! It's snowing!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico reminisces whilst walking home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and hits this fanfic has recieved! I'm going to try to update every day and please excuse me if I don't pace very well; constructive criticism is appreciated and like I said before, I haven't had much practise writing fanfiction before xD anyways, thanks so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! (^^)/

Since they had both moved from sunny places (Nico from Italy, Will from Long Island), they had never seen snow before. They stared out of the window in awe, watching the snowflakes fall from the sky. “D’you think it’ll settle?” Nico asked eagerly, eyes shining.

“I hope so!” Will replied gleefully. “Then we can make snow angels and go sledding!”

“Will, you’re 18 and I’m 16. We’re too old for that.” Nico mumbled.

“Who gives a fuck? I wanna feel like a kid again.” Will murmured, wrapping an arm round Nico’s shoulders. He shrugged it off, uncomfortable at the thought of touching somebody (even if it was only Will). Nico pretended not to see Will’s face fall.

“Sorry.” Will said awkwardly, shifting away. They watched the snow tumble down like ash.

 

“Give me a call if you need anything, k?” Will smiled. They stood facing each other outside in the snow. As Will’s lips moved, his breath became visible, catching on the wind that brought stinging cold snowflakes to the tips of their noses. Nico nodded his head, and Will turned to go.

“Let’s meet up again this weekend. We want to go sledding, right?” Nico said quietly. When Will looked at him again, a new light shone in his eyes.

“Yeah. I’ll drop you a text, Nico.”

“Bye, Will.” Nico walked away, silently wishing he had worn a scarf. He knew the way, but still had to pick the path to home with only streetlights to see by. He didn’t mind; the snow, still falling heavily, glinted under the dim light. The crunch of Nico’s footsteps on the crisp snow that was indeed settling calmed him, and became a rhythm only he could understand. As he walked, he thought about what Will had said to him.

_“Who gives a fuck? I wanna feel like a kid again.”_

I don’t, Will. I don’t ever want to be a kid again.

 

God damn it. He had tried so hard to forget her, to forget his pain and loneliness and anger. She had left him. She had left him forever and she would never come back. Bianca di Angelo’s accident happened two years ago, but Nico would never forget her. She knew about his sexuality, and she still loved him and accepted him. Nico’s sister was all he had, after he was orphaned before he could remember.

Then Bianca met Diana and Zoë Nightshade, and everything changed. He saw her less and less. Diana was an 18 year old girl, but he wasn’t particularly worried. Bianca was 16, right? She could take care of herself. Until Diana and Zoë invited her out on a Saturday night and _she said yes_.

“You’re fourteen, Nico. You’ll survive a night without me,” Bianca had smiled, pulling on his ear the way she used to do.

 

When Nico woke up the next morning, Bianca wasn’t at home and the police were banging on the door. The rest was a blur. Being told of Bianca’s accident, how only Diana made it out alive. How they were handing him over to a relative since it had come to their attention that Bianca and Nico had been living alone. Running away that same night; taking Bianca’s savings out of her account and buying a plane ticket to the furthest place from Italy he could think of; Japan.

Learning Japanese was harder that he’d thought it would be. He’d learned basic English at school so it wasn’t a problem talking to Will, the only friend he had found here.

_It used to be Bianca and Nico against the world._

The thought sent his brimming tears over the edge, spilling down his freezing cheeks in a torrent of regret. As he continued to walk home, not daring to sniff, he brushed his tears away. He couldn’t survive his whole life without Bianca, what was she thinking?

_But you have Will now._

Will lifted Nico. His smile was contagious, his sunny nature cheered Nico and his need to take care of Nico and protect him made Nico feel loved. Maybe Bianca wasn’t here anymore, but… Will was, and he was probably the best thing that had ever happened to Nico.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's reaaaally stupid. But I suppose hunger can drive you to do anthing, can't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3 (^^) kudos and comments for more!

Will wandered home, humming under his breath to distract himself. He worried about Nico constantly: how much he was eating, the amount of sleep he got, whether he took the safe route home. He knew vaguely of Nico’s history and the thought of his best friend all alone was unbearable.

Especially in these streets.

When Will had arrived in Tokyo as a medical student, he worried about complications. Complications such as allies and feeding grounds. Because Will Solace was a ghoul.

And the last time he ate was… well, he couldn’t remember. He needed to eat, quickly, without drawing attention to himself. He hated himself for what he was and what he had to do to survive, but he hid in an alleyway waiting.

Soon enough a man crept into the alleyway, walking quickly, back hunched. _He doesn’t know it,_ Will thought, _but he’s scared of me._ His stomach growled and he couldn’t take it any longer. He jumped out, blocking the man’s path and scaring him. The man turned to run- 

And Will’s kagune skewered him through the stomach. It retracted to bring Will’s meal to him. The man was still alive, and though Will was ravenous he was disgusted with himself. The man coughed up blood, eyes wide, terrified.

“I’m so sorry,” Will whispered, and dug in.

He was almost finished devouring the poor guy when someone else entered the alleyway. Before he could blink Will was up against the wall, held by his throat. He choked and scratched at the hand holding him there. 

“Listen up.” His attacker said, quietly. “You’re a ghoul. I’m a ghoul. And this is my territory.”

_Oh, fuck._

“I couldn’t… I couldn’t go any longer without eating!” Will cried, pleading. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know! You can have the rest!”

He was released, and Will crumpled to the floor coughing. He turned to run, but the light caught his attacker’s face and he saw black hair and an orange t-shirt. _In this weather?_ Will thought for a fleeting moment. Then the ghoul spoke, surrounded by snow stained crimson. “My name is Percy, and you’ll stay away from my feeding grounds if you know what’s good for you.”

Will nodded, eyes wide, and left as fast as he could. At least his stomach would be satisfied for another three weeks.

It was then that he noticed where he was. _This isn't good. Nico lives around here._

He needed to get home, and fast, because he knew Nico wasn't home yet. Nico hadn't texted him. He hunched over frantically, trying to cover the blood on his face, hands and hoodie. 

_If Nico gets back and sees me like this-_

"Will? Is that you?"

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

He stayed where he was, unmoving, not turning around. He felt a hand on his shoulder and felt a sob well up inside him. 

"Will? Are you okay?" 

There was no escape. Nico would tell the CCG; he had no mask and Nico had already seen his face. To save himself, Will would have to kill Nico, but he couldn't do that, could he...?

He turned. Nico's eyes widened.

"Whoa, what the fuck?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler really. Nico and Will try to sort things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, 200 hits? Thank you guys so much! Thanks for reading, and keep leaving kudos for more (^^)/  
> (Sorry, this one's a bit short :/)

The silence was crushing. Nico stared at Will, at his eyes, at the blood.

"Will... w-what..."

"I'm so sorry, Nico." Will whispered, and then he slipped away, leaving Nico alone in the snow. He considered going after him, but figured Will probably didn't want that.

He had a lot to process, so he walked back the way he'd come and let himself into his apartment building.

Sitting down on his couch, he closed his eyes.

 

So Will was a ghoul? He had to admit, he hadn't seen that coming. Will was... the opposite of a ghoul. He was cheerful and caring, not bloodthirsty and insane. Then he realised.

Will thought Nico was going to report him. He grabbed his phone and dialled Will's number. He picked up on the second ring. 

"H-Hello?"

Will didn't answer. "Will, I know you're there. Please talk to me." Still silence. "I know you're a ghoul, so don't try to pretend what just happened was a dream. It happened, Will, and to be honest I don't really care all that much. I mean, I know you eat people and stuff-"

 

"Don't." That one word from Will shut him up immediately. "I know you're scared shitless. I mean, what's to say I won't eat you eventually?" Will's laugh was hard and cold. Nico shivered, not liking the new front Will was putting up.

"Will, you won't eat me." Nico's voice was firm. 

"Sorry?" Will's tone was beginning to frighten him.

"I'm your best friend. And you didn't try to attack me out there, so your hesitation to kill me makes me think you won't."

"Nico-"

"Will." Nico interrupted him. "Will, it doesn't bother me that you're a ghoul. We're still best friends. And I'm not turning you in to the CCG, if that's what you're worried about."

 

There was a tense silence.

 

"Really?"

"Of course not! Even if you do... eat people... I wouldn't ever betray my best friend like that."

He could almost feel Will relax through the phone.

"Listen, Nico, can I come over? I want to talk to you in person." Will asked earnestly.

"Uh- okay," Nico replied, glancing at some unwashed dishes in the sink. 

"Thanks. I'll be there in an hour."

 

When Will arrived, Nico noticed he had showered and brushed his teeth. He was wearing a different shirt, and his face and hands were scrubbed clean. 

"Nico, I'm so sorry," Will said as soon as Nico answered the door. 

"Do you want a coffee? Mine don't taste like horse shit." Nico replied, ignoring Will's apology. 

"Uh, no thanks. Listen, I get it if you're scared or pissed at me-"

"I'm not scared." Nico interrupted him shortly. "I'm pissed 'cause you didn't think to tell me. 'Oh hey, Nico, just a heads up, I'm a fucking cannibal!'" he snapped. "Will, I'm not an asshole. I'm actually a good person, and I thought you knew I would support you instead of treat you like a monster." 

 

Will rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I can't trust anyone. Not even the other ghouls in this ward." he sat down on Nico's couch. "You've seriously got my back?"

"Will, if you were a criminal, I'd still have your back. But on one condition." Will looked up at Nico. "I want you to tell me everything."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico asks a big question (no he doesn't propose my pacing's not THAT bad) and doesn't get the answer he wants. The whole thing is basically just awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally so happy, thank you so much for 20 kudos! I love every single one of you reading this, thanks a lot and I'll see you in the next chapter!  
> (This one also seems a bit short, I'm really sorry about that. I try to make each chapter at least 500 words.)

“Everything?” Will repeated, bewildered. “What do you mean, everything?”

Nico sat next Will and took a deep breath. Then, he burst out with all kinds of questions:

“What’s it like to be a ghoul?”

“How many people have you killed?”

“Do you know any other ghouls?”

“What’s that funny thing that comes out of your back?”

“What’s with the eyes?”

“Does everything taste horrible to you?”

And one that shocked him:

“How do you become one?”

Will stared at him. “How do you become one? Nico, why would you want to know that?”

Nico looked down without answering.

“Nico… you don’t… want to become one, do you?”

 

Still no response.

“Absolutely not.” Will said, taking Nico’s silence as an affirmation. Nico looked back up at Will, disbelief in his eyes.

“But-“

“No buts. Trust me, Nico, let me answer all those questions for you: it’s shitty to be a ghoul. It’s shitty to kill people and then feast on their flesh; it’s shitty to have to deal with hunger before you can hunt again and it’s shitty to have to be on your toes all the time. I was born a ghoul, so god knows how many lives I’ve had to take in order to sustain my own. The only ghouls I know here aren’t friendly. That ‘funny thing’ is a kagune and it’s what ghouls use to tear people to pieces. My eyes I can’t help. Yep, all food tastes like rotten fish to me and I can only drink coffee. I eat. Fucking. People. Is that really what you want?”

Will thought he’d changed Nico’s mind. Until he spoke quietly.

“Yes.”

“There’s no way. I won’t let you.”

“You’ll continue to keep me human, and vulnerable?” Nico argued. “If I were a ghoul-“

“If you were a ghoul, things wouldn’t end well for you. It’s a no, Nico.” Will cut in, his tone signalling the end of the conversation.

“I can’t believe this.” Nico muttered under his breath.

They sat in uncomfortable silence until Nico finished his coffee and stood up. “It’s really late, Will. Are you staying overnight or going home?”

“I think I’ll go home. Thanks for the offer, though.” Will replied awkwardly. Nico didn’t bother with a response, he just dumped his coffee into the sink and changed into a large black t shirt.

Will left.

On his way home he thought about Nico. How much he wouldn’t be able to bear it if something happened to him. He’d wanted to stay over, but he got the feeling Nico had wanted him to go. He worried that he might be developing feelings for Nico, but pushed hat thought to the back of his mind. _We’ll worry about that later. He’s probably not even gay._

When he got home he went straight to bed without setting his alarm. He wasn’t gonna bother with school tomorrow. It was already 3 am anyway, and it was Sunday. Well, Monday now, and his first class was at 9.

 _I already know the anatomy of the foot…_ Will thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woooow, Will did NOT see that coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this fanfic. And the fact that people are enjoying reading it is so much more awesome. Thank you so much guys! Here's the next chapter!

The next morning Will picked up his cell phone and called Nico (who was on his speed dial).

"Will? What's up?"

"Nico, I'm sorry we argued last night. I hope you understand it's because I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I-I..."

"I just wanted to clear the air. We're cool, right?"

"Mhm."

"Nico, you aren't saying much. Is everything okay?"

"Will, I'm in school."

"Oh, shit, I totally forgot. I skipped class today. I guess I'll call you later then."

"Um, okay. See you later."

Will ended the call and hissed through gritted teeth. That could've gone better. He could have at least said 'no homo' after that little outburst...

His phone went off. Will saw a new message from Nico:

_Suicides._

Will didn't get it. Was Nico saying they should form a suicide pact? Then his phone chirped again:

_If they've already taken their own lives, you can't blame yourself._

Nico really was a genius. How had Will not thought of that? There was a railroad close to Will’s home and he’d even seen a few poor souls strung across the tracks. He could just collect the bodies and feed off them without hurting anyone or offending any ghouls (namely that Percy dude). He could have hugged Nico.

He spent the rest of his day streaming Netflix and lazing around. And thinking about Nico.

It was becoming kind of obvious that Will was beginning to crush on him. Nico popped up in his thoughts at least ten times a day. Was he doing okay? What was he up to right now?

Will already knew he was gay. Actually, he was bisexual. So it wasn’t, like, a new thing for him to be crushing on another guy. The problem was whether it would go away, and if he decided to act on it, whether Nico was attracted to him too.

His phone rang.

“Hey Will, come meet me at the junction. I wanna introduce you to someone.”

 

When Will arrived, he saw Nico immediately. His best friend wore black all the time, so he stuck out like a sore thumb in the street. He was with someone, presumably the person he wanted Will to meet. Will jogged up to them. “Hey,” he smiled at Nico, who was… also smiling?

Nico _never_ smiled. Like, _ever_.

“Who is this guy? This who you wanted me to meet?” Will asked, and then he got a proper look at the dude.

With black hair, and an orange t-shirt.

“This is Percy!” Nico tugged on his sleeve, and Percy smiled down at him. “My boyfriend,” he continued shyly.

_No. Fucking. Way._

Percy extended a hand, but his eyes held malice. “Hey. Nice to meet ya.”

Will shook his hand stiffly. “Yeah, you too.” He turned to Nico. “How long have you two been… seeing each other?”

“I met Nico at the station about two months ago,” Percy answered for him. “We’ve been dating for about a month and a half.”

Will puffed, his fringe flying up. “And I thought I had a big secret.”

Nico blushed. “Sorry for not telling you, Will. I was going to, but I couldn’t work up the courage.” He spread his arms wide. “So now you know. I’m gay.”

“And you’re dating Percy…”

“Jackson. I’m dating Percy Jackson.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has Percy sussed, but does Nico?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special mention to the people who commented and made my day last night. Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoy this fanfiction as much as I do! (^^)/

Nico dreamed that night.

He was standing in the middle of two people, who were going at each other's throats. Shocked, he realised it was Will and Percy, muttering things under their breaths like they didn't want Nico to hear. But he could: 

"You're  _dangerous_ ," Will hissed at Percy. "I won't let you hurt him."

"He's mine," Percy taunted in response. "Fair. And. Square." 

Will shouted and lunged for Percy, his eyes turning red and sinking into a pool of black.

Nico couldn't let his boyfriend be hurt by a ghoul. 

He jumped in front of Will's outstretched hand-

 

and he shot upright, breathing heavily.  _It was just a dream. It was just a dream. Percy isn't_ dangerous.

He looked at the time on his alarm clock, and saw that it was 6am. 

_Better get up then. I need a coffee._

 

The rest of the week flew by. Nico continued to study and learn at school as a junior, he assumed Will was also going to class like any college freshman would; and he worried about how Percy and Will would get on, after that dream (but it was just a dream, right? It wasn't real...)

Because Percy had transferred to the same college as Will. He'd asked Percy why, and he replied, "It's the best science college in Tokyo, Nico. You know I want to be a marine biologist. Besides, I'll have Will as a friendly face if I can't make any friends," he joked, and Nico shoved him.

"You'll make friends alright. Who wouldn't be friends with Percy Jackson?"

 

 

Will hated Percy Jackson. He hated him with everything he had. He assumed Nico knew Percy was a ghoul. It made sense now, why he was so accepting of Will, why he wanted to become one. 

_"If I were a ghoul-"_

_Fill in the blanks, Will..._

_"I could be like Percy..."_

 

"Damn it!" Will shouted, making his cat jump. "Sorry, Apollo," he sighed, leaning over to pick up the little tabby for a cuddle. "I think Nico's being a little bit stupid. Percy is... dangerous. He'll hurt Nico. And you know what I hate?" he murmured. The cat meowed. "When Nico gets hurt..."

 

He was furious when he saw Percy walking around the campus. Percy saw him, grinned, and wandered over. "Hey man, how are you?"

"Don't 'Hey man' me," Will spat. "What the fuck are you doing here? And what the fuck are you doing dating Nico?"

Percy's face darkened. He leaned in close to Will's face. 

"Is it any of your business?" he murmured, smiling devilishly. 

"It is, because he's my best friend and if you hurt him I will break every bone in your body." Will hissed back.

Percy glowered at him. 

"You'll regret that threat." he warned, and stalked off. 

He tried to hide it, but Will was seriously worried about Nico. Sure he thought he knew what he was getting into dating a ghoul, but Percy was something else. Will got the feeling Percy wasn't looking for love, so he had to warn Nico before anything bad happened.

 

He got out of class early that day, so he ran to his old high school to get to Nico when his class finished.

When he walked out of the gates and saw Will leaning on his car with a serious expression on his face, Nico was confused. 

"Will? Why are you here?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DrAmaAaAAaaaaAa xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol i was gonna update last night but i hadnt proof read this chapter yet and i wanted to leave yall in suspense for a little longer bc im evil 

"Get in the car."  
"What?"  
"I said, get in the car, Nico. I have to talk to you."  
"Am I in trouble?"  
"Yes, but not in the way you think." Nico narrowed his eyes and got into the car. Will got in beside him and drove them away from the school.

“I need to learn how to drive,” Nico muttered. "So what's so important that you kidnap me from school to talk to me?" Nico looked at Will in the mirror. Will kept his eyes on the road.  
"I have to warn you about Percy."  
Nico stared at him. "What?"  
"I can’t stand by and just watch. You know he's a ghoul, right?"  
There was silence, and then Will realised.  
"No..."  
"Shit. You didn't know? I thought that was why you wanted to be one!"  
"No I didn't know!" Nico cried. "Percy's... Percy's like you?"  
"Yes. And he’s not dating you because he loves you, he’s dating you because you’re his next meal."

Nico stayed for a moment in shocked silence.  
"No fucking way. Stop the car."  
"What?"  
"Pull over!" he snapped. Will pulled up and Nico unclipped his seatbelt.  
"Wait, what are you doing?"  
"You're telling me lies! So I'm getting out of the car and walking home!"

Will's mouth dropped open.  
"Nico, hear me out-"  
"No!" Nico cried. "I can't believe this. I'm finally happy, I came out, I had a best friend and a boyfriend, and then you had to shit all over it." He brushed brimming tears away from his eyes angrily. “Can’t you be happy for me for _one second,_ Will?”

Will stared at his best friend, aghast. “Of course I’m happy for you! Why would I be making this up?”

“Because you’re jealous!” Nico shouted. “You can’t stand the fact that there’s someone in my life more prominent than you. I can’t believe you would try to turn me against my boyfriend! You’ve known him for five minutes and you think you know his intentions better than I do? Percy’s not like you,” he spat. “Percy’s better than you.” He didn’t bother to brush his tears away this time. He slammed the car door shut and ran away.

When Will got home he also found his cheeks were wet and his breath kept catching. Nico didn’t believe him, and now his best friend hated him. He should never have opened his mouth. And now, Percy would have his way and he’d eat Will’s best friend and Will couldn’t even prevent the nasty situation one way or another.

He knew one thing, however, and it was that Nico wouldn’t ever believe him. He idolised Percy Jackson, Will could see it in the way Nico looked at him. He was two years older, two thousand times cooler. He was perfect, and Nico thought Percy was his. Will couldn’t do anything.

His cell phone beeped.

_Does someone have a lil crush on my boyfriend?_

There was only one person this could be from. Then another.

_I told you I’d get my way. Now Nico’s mine for sure. Yum._

Will screamed. He screamed and sobbed and threw a cushion at the wall. It ricocheted and smashed a glass, the broken shards falling to the floor with tiny _plinks_. Will’s apartment was silent except for the sound of his crying.

“I fucked up. I fucked up so bad. It’s all my fault. Oh, Nico…”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is doubtful, but brushes it off after spending some more time with Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg 500 hits and 30 kudos... thank you so much!  
> I start school again in 13 days... gulp. if i haven't finished the fanfic by then (I still havent estimated how long i want this to be) then updates will start to slow, im afraid. hopefully it'll be finished and i'll have started another!   
> Chapter 9, folks (^^)/

Nico ignored his phone for three days straight. Calls and texts from both Will and Percy, he couldn't handle. He didn't know who to believe, for heaven's sake. Was Will right? What if Percy, his perfect boyfriend Percy, was only after him because he smelled delicious?

On the other hand, what if Will was lying? He had seen from the beginning that they didn't like each other, so maybe Will was trying to get Nico to doubt Percy.

Even if Will was right... Nico didn't want to accept that. He wanted to pretend that everything was okay and that he and Percy were alone in their perfect little world and he wanted to ignore Will's nagging warning until it ceased to exist.

So he did.

On the fourth day he picked up a phone call from Percy.

“Nico, are you okay?” Percy said as soon as he picked up. “I heard you fought with Will. I’m so sorry…” his voice sounded so concerned, so genuinely worried.

“It’s okay. I’m alright.” He smiled weakly, though Percy couldn’t see him.

“How about we go out tonight to cheer you up? I know you like McDonalds,” Percy laughed.

Nico returned the laugh quietly. “Okay. Thanks, Percy. I love you.”

“Love you too, neeks. See ya.”

Nico hung up, and checked his messages.

_Nico, I’m sorry, but I’m telling the truth._

Nico was still furious with Will.

_Fuck off._

A few minutes later, he got a reply.

_Don’t say I didn’t warn you._

It nagged at him day and night. What if Will really was right?

But everything seemed so lovely. Percy would never be a ghoul. It wasn’t his kind of character.

_It’s not Will’s either, and look what he turned out to be._

Nico was angry at himself, first of all for doubting his boyfriend, second for thinking of Will so much.

He was going to ignore Will and focus completely on Percy. His kind, awesome, HUMAN boyfriend.

He sent a text to Percy.

_pick me up @ 7, i want a :)_ _meal_

Percy replied:

_kk ofc u do. hmu_

 

Nico showered and dressed, and then his eye caught his computer.

 _No,_ he thought to himself, _forget Will for a while._

It was Thursday and he had an assignment due tomorrow, so he got to work on it. He’d skipped school for the last three days too, so he had some stuff to catch up on.

Later when Percy came to pick him up in his stepdad’s car, they went to McDonalds.

“Do you mind me asking what you and Will fought about?” Percy asked gently.

“I kind of do, actually.” Nico replied, digging in to his fries.

“Oh. That’s okay. Sorry.”

“It just pissed me off is all.”

“Right. You are a little hot-headed,” Percy teased. Nico shot him a look.

“I had a reason to be angry. I know you two don’t really get along, I’m not stupid, but that was low of Will. I thought he was better than that.”

“Was he saying stuff about me, then?” Percy asked, interested.

“Yeah. I got angry and said it wasn’t true.”

“Whatever he said, it isn’t true, you know that right?” he said quietly, placing a hand on Nico’s cheek. He got butterflies and blushed a little.

“Yeah, I know.” He mumbled, taking Percy’s hand off his face and holding it instead.

“Good. I love you,” Percy smiled, nuzzling his face into Nico’s neck. He laughed.

“Percy, that tickles. I love you too.”

He turned away, and didn’t notice Percy lick his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite long oops. Anyways...  
> Will uses his last resort to change Nico's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of felt like i was struggling with this chapter, so im sorry if it's not up to scratch. I got a bit stressed today actually xD finally, chapter 10 is here and also a lil fluff :P i know it's not much, but i'll try to write more in the future.   
> (^^)/

Will was anxious, to say the least.

He didn’t know when Percy would strike, and he didn’t know where either. He worried that he wouldn’t be able to get there in time to stop Percy.   
Will was lost. He didn’t know what to do.

 

It turned out he needn’t worry too much, because a month passed and from what he’d heard, Nico remained alive. Sometimes he saw him out with Percy, and once Will caught Nico’s eye.

Nico’s face went slack for a moment, and with a pained expression on his face he turned away. Sometimes when Will saw them, Nico would kiss Percy extra passionately, almost as if he knew Will was there, to spite him.

Of course part of the reason Will hated Percy was because he was jealous. He had to admit that now. He hated that just when he found out his best friend was also gay, it was because he already had a boyfriend.

And Will really missed Nico, who still wasn’t talking to him. The last text he’d received kind of stung. Never had Will heard Nico swear so many times in such a short period.

 

It moved into March, spring bringing Tokyo to life again after the cold winter. Will went to college like any normal person, ignoring Percy completely. However, he could still feel Percy’s smirk from all the way across the room, and it made him angrier than he’d ever been before. How _dare_ he? How dare he steal his best friend away from him, turn Nico against him and then betray him.

He had to put a stop to this. He needed Nico to break up with Percy (personally he would rather tear Percy apart piece by piece, but he knew that would hurt Nico even more than it would hurt Percy).

It was a Saturday, so Will went round to Nico’s apartment. Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

When Nico opened the door, he went to shut it again, but Will was one step ahead of him and already had his foot over the threshold. “I can’t do this anymore, Nico.”

“Do what?” his voice was cold. “Lie to me?”

“It’s not lies!” Will shouted. “I am _sick_ of you acting like a child and refusing to listen! I’m not even here to talk about that anyway. Except I’m going to warn you again. Break up with Percy.”

“Why should I?” Nico retorted.

“You know exactly fucking why!” Will snapped. “If you don’t, I’m gonna have to do something you won’t like.” Nico’s face flashed fear, but it was gone in an instant.

“Oh, yeah? What’re you gonna do?”

Will stared at him. _I can’t believe you._

“This,” he muttered, walking across the room towards Nico, holding him, and then they were kissing. He’d taken Nico by surprise, he knew it from the way Nico was stiff. For a moment, Nico started to kiss back, but then he shoved Will away.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Will shrugged, shaking his head.

“I told you, you wouldn’t like it.”

“Will, I have a boyfriend! You know I don’t cheat! Why would you…” Nico trailed off, hurt obvious in his expression.

“You were right, Nico. I was jealous. Just when I found out you were gay, turned out you already had a boyfriend. I had to do that at least once, because it’s obvious now you’re not leaving him. I can’t help you, Nico, and that really fucking hurts.” Will turned, walking towards the door.

“You’re not going now,” Nico said desperately, “what am I supposed to do?”

Will shrugged, and the sound of the door closing echoed all around Nico’s apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is drunk (how'd he get that whiskey anyway?) and Nico has given up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Not sure how much longer this fanfic will last but I think i'll have a stab at 15 chapters? Maybe less. So yeah, There Will Be Blood is almost coming to an end. But where is the blood? You ask.  
> You'll see, soon enough...  
> (^^)/

Nico was freaking out. He became more and more distracted and distant around Percy, because he couldn’t stop thinking of the way Will had kissed him. He felt evil for betraying Percy, dirty, but he wouldn’t lie to himself; he _liked_ that kiss. Maybe he even liked Will.

Percy waved a hand in front of his face. “Hello? Anyone there?” Nico snapped out of his daze.

“Sorry,” he said, and got up.

“Wait, where are you going?” Percy asked, blocking Nico’s path.

“I, uh, had a bad night last night. I should go home and get some sleep. Sorry, Perce. I’ll call you later.” He said, pushing past Percy. He went home and called Will instead.

“What is it, Nico?” Will’s voice was slurred.

“Why would you kiss me?” Nico demanded.

“Isn’t that obvious?” Will replied, confused. “I like you, Nico. I’m gay as fuck,” he laughed, “And I have a crush on you.”

“Will, have you been drinking?”

“Whaaaat? Nooooo,” Will dissolved into giggles. “I’m not drunk. I’m just drowning my sorrows, because you won’t love me, and you’re gonna die soon, and-“

“Shut up.”

“No. Why should I? Do you want me to come over there and kiss you again?” Will taunted coldly. “From what I can see, there’s no point in us even being friends anymore. I’ll just get hurt.” Nico felt like he’d been stabbed.

“Will, you’re drunk. I’m coming over.” He hung up and grabbed his keys.

Will opened the door and pulled Nico inside by his wrist, kicking the door shut with his foot. He trapped Nico against the wall and leaned close. Nico could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“Why are you here?” Will whispered, his nose almost touching Nico’s. He tried to push Will away to no avail; _damn that toned chest of his._

“I’m staying here until you sober up. You’re underage, and I don’t trust you drunk.” Nico replied, trying desperately to keep his cool. Will laughed quietly, touching his forehead to Nico’s.

“Is that really why you came?” he murmured, and kissed Nico.

He had to admit, going over to Will’s when he was in this state, Nico had expected this to happen.  But he went anyway. He hated himself for cheating, but he knew he wanted Will. There was something about the way he had held Nico, something about the way Nico was more important to Will than anyone else.

So he kissed back, tasting the whiskey on Will’s mouth. He felt one of Will’s hands slide under his shirt, and he shivered at Will’s cold fingers moving over his stomach. The other hand rested on his neck, which Will proceeded to kiss and suck at until a small bruise appeared. Nico gasped at how good it felt. Percy had never given him a hickey before. Will rose his head, and Nico saw that while he was obviously wasted, some degree of love still showed in his face.

“Are you sure you want to do anything else? You have a boyfriend.” he whispered.

“One more kiss,” Nico begged.

They made it a very long one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Nico realised how long hickeys last...  
> And what happens when your boyfriend notices one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 12! I'm pretty sure we'll finish at about 15 chapters now. Poor Nico, this drama just goes on and on...  
> (^^)/

Nico almost couldn’t live with himself. He couldn’t believe what he’d done, and he was ignoring Will on his phone again. He was, however, reading the messages:

_Nico… I’m really sorry. I can’t remember a lot but I know something happened between us._

_I can’t tell you how much I regret forcing myself on you when I was drunk._

_Nico, please answer me, I need to know where we stand._

_Nico?_

Nico felt like shit. He felt even more like shit when he heard banging on his door. “Hey Neeks, it’s Percy. Open up.”

He didn’t need Percy here right now.

“Are you okay?” Percy asked gently. When Nico didn’t answer, Percy said, “Come on. Let’s go out.”

“For dinner?”

“Just for a walk.”

“But it’s nine pm…”

“Shhh,” Percy whispered, kissing Nico softly. “You’ll be okay. You have me.”

Uneasily, Nico agreed, and they left Nico’s apartment hand in hand.

Nico watched the moonlight refract off some broken glass in the street. As they walked, he kept glancing up at Percy, unsure if he could tell of the sins Nico had committed behind his back the night before. They chatted absent-mindedly, about Percy’s biology course and Nico’s finals, which they were readying him for. “It’s so stressful! I swear, I have, like, five different text books I’m supposed to have read through by tomorrow.”

Percy smiled down at him. Suddenly, his smile changed into a frown. “Nico, what’s that on your neck?”

_Shit. Shit. SHIT._

“I-uh, I got into a fight at school. Someone called me a faggot and the dude went for my throat.”

“Are you sure? It looks kind of like…” Percy trailed off. Then he spoke again, anger laced in his words.

“Nico, who gave that to you?”

Nico laughed nervously. “What? What are you talking about, Per-“

“Who did that?” Percy shouted, making Nico flinch. “What the fuck did you do last night?”

“Percy, you’re scaring me,” Nico whimpered. “I’m telling the truth! I wasn’t with anyone last night!”

“Then why didn’t you call?” Percy snapped viciously. “There, I can see it! It’s a fucking hickey, Nico! You cheated on me!”

“I didn’t!” Nico protested, tears in his eyes. “Please, Percy, you have to believe me! Some homophobe at school tried to teach me a lesson, that’s all!”

“It was Will, wasn’t it?” Percy asked quietly, stopping Nico in his tracks and freezing his blood cold. “Wasn’t it?” he shouted again. The air was so tense it seemed thick. Percy waited in angry, hurt silence. It was no use. Percy was onto him now.

“Yes.”

Percy shouted in rage. He shoved Nico backwards, pushing him over into an alleyway. _This isn’t good, he’s really angry. Shit! What if he hurts me?_

“It’s not like I ever cared about you anyway.” Percy leaned down and spat in Nico’s face. “You were just a toy, something to distract me. So was your sister.”

Nico felt dizzy. “My-my sister? You don’t know anything about her!”

“Ah, Nico, the naïve, ignorant little _child._ ” Percy laughed, walking in circles around Nico who was still sitting on the ground. He crouched next to him, and whispered in his ear.

“I’m the reason your sister is dead.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, Percy's blown his cover.  
> Wonder if Nico's gonna see tomorrow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this update is later in the day, but I had my best friend over today and I haven't seen her in 3 weesks because she broke her leg!  
> Sorry!  
> Here's Chapter 13 (The unlucky one...)  
> (^^)/

Nico couldn’t move. “What?”

Percy shrugged, checking his fingernails. “I had a bone to pick with Diana,” he smirked. “So I tampered with her car a little. Too bad your sis got in the car too.”

“You- you fucking BASTARD!” Nico screamed, scrambling up and lunging for Percy.

There was a squelch, and pain erupted in Nico’s abdomen. He looked down and couldn’t believe his eyes. An organ, glowing red and soaked in blood, sunk into his stomach. He sank to his knees, coughing blood.

Percy withdrew his kagune, his eyes now the same way Will’s had been that night. He smiled.

“Will was right, wasn’t he, Nico? It’s a shame you wouldn’t believe him. I am quite the convincing actor, aren’t I?”

The tears spilled, thick and fast. “Percy,” Nico squeaked, trying to control his breathing.

“I was planning to eat you in a few days, but now that you’re basically on my plate I’ve decided I’m hungry.” Percy said, walking in circles, watching Nico bleed. He took a deep breath.

“You smell fucking delicious, Nico. That look in your eyes, the despair and hurt after discovering my betrayal, I live for that expression!” he laughed demonically. Nico watched him with wide eyes.

_Will…_

“Now your little side man-whore can have a go at hurting me. I’m twice as strong after I eat,” Percy breathed, and reached out a hand to Nico’s dripping wound. He tugged, and Nico screamed. Percy pulled his hand away, now full of flesh. He sank his teeth in, and Nico was ready to faint. He rolled over and vomited onto the ground. The sight, the smell, the entire revolting experience was too much for him.

Percy’s face was stained red with Nico’s blood. His teeth, too, were an unnatural colour when Percy grinned like a wolf with its hackles raised. “I wonder how much you’ll be able to take before you die,” Percy mused, “You weak little piece of shit. But you don’t taste like shit. I think I’ll have some more.”

Nico screamed again. He felt things tearing, his whole body was burning up. Percy held up a suspiciously round thing. Nico realised he couldn’t be sick again, because that was his fucking stomach. Percy had taken out Nico’s stomach to eat.

He couldn’t make noise anymore. He’d cried himself dry, and now he just wanted the pain to end. He wanted himself to bleed faster, because then he would die quicker.

Just as Percy was about to dig in again, he flew into one of the walls on either side with a sickening crack. Nico saw a shock of blond hair, and he wanted to call out but he had no voice.

Will wasn’t Will anymore. Will was a deranged animal.

He was insane. He growled and ripped a chunk out of Percy, who choked. They engaged in a fight, but despite Percy’s strength Will’s anger was unstoppable. He was invincible, and Will Solace was fucking outraged. Percy fought hard, though he couldn’t seem to get in any snarky comments. Oh, that must be because half his throat was lying on the floor over there.

Nico couldn’t see clearly anymore. It was finally going to end.

“I told you I would break every bone in your body, didn’t I?” he heard. Will had Percy on the ground. The smell of blood was stifling. Then he passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's-  
> Where's Will?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself cry writing this.  
> This is kind of the end of the fanfiction, but I'll write Chapter 15 as more of an epilogue.  
> I'm really sorry. But thanks so much for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks and hits. I never thought people would actually read this crossover. So thanks so much for being with me, and thanks for reading.  
> Chapter 14, guys  
> (^^)/

When Nico woke up, he didn’t expect to.

He thought he was going to die. He was sure.

_I mean, I lost my stomach and most of my blood. How am I alive?_

He was tired, so he closed his eyes again. _Wonder where Will is…_

When he next woke up, a nurse was standing by him. “Hello, Mr. di Angelo,” the nurse smiled pleasantly, “You’re very lucky to be alive.”

“Excuse me,” Nico asked politely, though he didn’t recognise his voice. “I have a friend. He has blond hair…?”

The nurse composed herself quickly, but Nico didn’t miss her face fall. She didn’t say anything, and it made Nico uneasy. “Is he-is he okay?” Nico whispered, his voice catching.

“Mr. di Angelo, when you came into us you were missing your stomach, a lot of blood and quite a bit of flesh on account of a ghoul attack, correct?” the nurse verified briskly, ignoring his question.

“Yes, that’s right.” Nico confirmed, growing evermore anxious. He heard the heart monitor speed up a little.

“Mr. di Angelo, please calm down. To fix you up, we had to find you another stomach, and your heart began to fail because you were so badly injured and losing a lot of blood. We had to find a donor quickly, and your friend was there…”

“No…”

“Will Solace died on the 31st of March 2016 as a heart and stomach donor to Nico di Angelo.”

“No!” Nico began to cry. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Please, not Will! He can’t be dead! _I_ was supposed to die, not Will!” he wept.

“Mr. di Angelo, although you have a new heart, you really need to relax in order to make a full recovery-“

“He’s dead,” Nico whispered through tears, his breath catching. The heart monitor slowed down, but the sound of Nico’s sniffles stayed fast. “All this time, he just wanted me… and now he’s dead. I never got to kiss him again…” he mumbled, covering his face with his arm.

“Mr. di Angelo, he left you a letter.” The nurse held out a piece of paper folded in half. Nico took it, cradled it to his chest, and whispered,

“Thank you.”

He unfolded the letter.

_Dear Nico,_

_This will probably be the most emo letter I’ll ever write, so you’ll love it, because you’re an emo._

_The nurse might have already told you, but your stomach and heart needed a transplant because of the damage. I’m pretty sure they’ll take my blood too, since you lost a lot._

_So yeah, I volunteered to donate to you my heart and stomach. Which means if you’re alive right now, it worked and my death had a purpose. Believe me Nico, I wish it could have ended differently, but because it had to be this way, I’m only happy that I was able to save you, more than anyone else._

_Don’t worry, Percy Jackson got what he deserved. He died the worst death possible, I made sure of that._

_I love you, Nico. And I’m sorry I left you._

_But I’ll always be in your heart. Because it’s my heart you’ve got there. So take care of it, won’t you?_

_I’ll be waiting,_

_Will_

_X (yes homo)_

_P.S. You got your wish._


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is super duper late but, a last little bit to this old fanfic. Thanks to everyone who read this, it made me so happy to write :) I hope you like it!

The crunch of broken glass being stepped on echoed through Nico's apartment. The curtain billowed up, revealing a wide open window, and chilly wind filled the room.  
Nico didn't shiver. Nothing felt colder than this.

"You got your wish."   
The last words Will had put in his letter, and he misunderstood it for days. Did Will think Nico had wanted him to die, and that was therefore his wish granted?  
It sent him crazy thinking that Will had died thinking Nico hated him. Every time he thought about it, regret washed over him. He spent all his time with the wrong person, wasted it all on the ghoul who created this mess. Who almost killed Nico, and prompted Will to sacrifice himself.   
The only thing Nico was glad about was that Percy Jackson was dead.

Stepping past the smashed remains of his mug cupboard, he went into his room, walking straight past the light switch. Fumbling in the dark, he found a CD and put it on the stereo, turning the volume up high. Music Will would have classed as "emo" blasted out, shaking the floor and walls, running through Nico's body. His legs almost gave out as it washed over him once more.   
He gave up and fell onto the bed, the music turning to white noise as his mind was filled with Will.

"If you're not careful, you'll end up battling heart disease, di Angelo. I told ya, you gotta take care of yourself."

"You are one sassy little emo."

"Who gives a fuck? I wanna feel like a kid again."

"I hope you understand it's because I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt."

“I like you, Nico. I’m gay as fuck and I have a crush on you.”

"Do you want me to come over there and kiss you again?”

_I love you, Nico. And I’m sorry I left you._

Nico screamed, bringing a fist down onto his bed. He did it again, and again. He threw a tantrum like a two-year-old, screaming and beating the bed and most of all, crying.   
"I'm sorry, Will!" he sobbed. "I didn't believe you! I'm sorry I cast you off! I'm sorry I shouted and swore! I'm sorry I wasted all that time! I am an emo, Will! Listen to this fucking music! All you wanted was to take care of me, and love me and I wouldn't let you! I'm so sorry for that!"

Nico curled up, his shouts reduced to whimpers, until he fell asleep, his breath still catching.

When he woke, he felt a searing pain in his stomach. For a moment, he feared something had gone wrong with the transplant and he was going to die. Then something came crashing down on him- realisation.

He was hungry.

He hadn't realised before, because he'd been so delicate the hospital fed him by tubes, but when he went into his kitchen to find something to eat, the toast he had made tasted like clay. Anything he ate tasted disgusting. Except... coffee.  
His blood ran cold. Slowly, the pieces came together, and he remembered what his donor was.   
Suddenly, "You got your wish" made a whole lot more sense.  
Nico was hungry, alright. And if he didn't satisfy it soon, his life would become hell on earth.  
                    ***  
He stared down at the body, watching blood wash away with the rain. The smell of it was tantalising. Without thinking too much, Nico began to eat, tearing crazily at the corpse as tears ran down his cheeks, hating what he was doing, hating himself for doing it, and knowing after all that it was just necessary.   
He was a mess, to say the least. He sat by the remains of his prey, let the rain wash the blood off his face and hands, let himself get soaked and chilled to the bone. He knew what his eye probably looked like. What he wouldn't have given to be on those train tracks right about now.

It was a while later- Nico had lost track of time, so he wasn't sure how long it really was- when he heard someone approaching.

His head snapped up to the witness, ready to attack, defend, whatever he had to do.  
The girl looking back at him seemed cross.   
"I've never seen you before, but come on. I don't need another messy eater around here. I don't mind sharing my territory, but if you're just going to leave that there..." she wrinkled her nose at the ground. Then she caught sight of Nico's expression, and her brow evened out. "Hey, are you okay?"  
No one had asked him that yet.   
"No," he mumbled. "I'm not okay at all."   
"Are you-? Wait a second." The girl got a closer look at his face. "You're Percy's boyfriend."   
Nico lashed out, and the girl caught his arm. He snarled.   
"Don't say his name."  
"Woah, woah, okay. You're Nico di Angelo."  
He stared at her angrily.   
"Nice to meet you too," she said dryly. "I'm Reyna. You gonna let me help you up? You're obviously new to this."   
He took her outstretched hand and stood up. Reyna cast a look at the mess on the ground. "There's not much left. You must've been starving. We'll just dump it in the gutter."

Reyna took Nico to a cafe, sat him down and let him talk. He told her everything, and when he'd finished he had broken down again. Reyna offered a hand, which he took with both and held onto like it was his life.   
"That's some shit," Reyna murmured sympathetically. "Hard to believe you're even alive."  
Nico was desperate. He had no idea what he was going to do, how he was going to keep up with his life.   
"I need help. I don't- don't know how to live like this." Nico met Reyna's eyes. "But you do, right?"  
"Not just me," Reyna ventured. "I have a friend called Jason. I'll introduce you to him. He's nice, I promise, and he can probably help you better than I can."

Nico had lost Bianca, and Will. It was all down to ghouls that they were gone, and Nico hated that. He had Will's heart in his chest, and knew that he had to avenge him. Since Percy was dead, he would have to generalise: he was going to kill every ghoul in Tokyo. And he knew he could do it, so long as he got help first.   
Nico grinned like a wolf with its hackles raised. Reyna looked concerned, and fear shone quietly in her eyes.   
"As soon as I get the hang of this ghoul thing...

there will be blood."


End file.
